


When Amelia comes home to Meredith’s after 15x09

by Seriesthoughts



Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: That story is a little bit inspired by 15x09 and the events about Omelia and Teddy situation. It is set right after 15x09. A little oneshot with Maggie/Amelia sisterhood, which I love so much.
Relationships: Margaret "Maggie" Pierce/Amelia Shepherd
Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586137
Kudos: 4





	When Amelia comes home to Meredith’s after 15x09

After Amelia stepped aside for Owen to figure things out between him and Teddy, she needed a place to crash. Like she always did before, she came home to Meredith, without even asking her.

She knew she would be welcomed there, now more than ever. The two women having finally reached some common ground. But mostly, she didn’t wanna talk about what happened tonight. She was still digesting everything, so she was in no mood to elaborate about it.

That’s why, when she arrived, she sneaked into the house as quietly as she could. It wasn’t even that late, so she knew Meredith and Maggie would still be up. She just had to get past the entrance and go upstairs without being seen.

Silently, she reached for the stairs as their attention was directed elsewhere. But the first step cracked under her foot, and she cursed it in a whisper.

\- Damn it !

Meredith and Maggie turned back to see her, with a puzzled look on their faces upon noticing her presence. Meredith came to her, wondering and obviously worried. And for a second, she was grateful for it. But she couldn’t have it right now.

\- Amelia ? What are you… ?

\- Can I crash here ? She cut, already knowing the answer. I just… We can talk about it tomorrow but… can I… ?

Meredith nodded, still staring with concern. But she let her go anyway, as she was slowly climbing towards that bedroom that still waited for her everytime she felt like it.

Meredith then exchanged one more look with Maggie, and the latter knew instantly she had to follow through. She would have anyway. Maggie wasn’t one of those people who could let her loved ones’ pain go unheard.

And it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Amelia being here wasn’t a good sign. Especially not after Leo and Betty came into her life.

When she knocked softly on Amelia’s door, Maggie heard a small voice agreeing to her entering the room. Amelia didn’t wanna talk right now, but she knew she probably wouldn’t be able to avoid it now that they had seen her crawl back into their house.

She calmly came to the bed where Amelia was already lying on her side, showing her back, retreated into a fetus position that made her feel a bit safer. Maggie focused on a gentle start, already aware of the reasons of her bad day.

She knew instantly as soon as Amelia walked through the front door.

Finally, what she feared had happened. Amelia heart got broken over the announcement of Teddy’s pregnancy. But she wasn’t gonna display that to her. She felt it was no time for her to come clean about knowing for a while.

\- Amelia ? Is everything okay ?

\- Yeah, peachy. She answered, a snarky tone in her voice.

\- Amelia…

Maggie heart sank as she was seeing how much her sister was hurting. She wanted to hug her and take away her pain, but she couldn’t. None of what she was able to do would be enough. Suddenly, Maggie was feeling as helpless as she did when she tried to be there for Jackson earlier.

God, was there anyone she loved that she could help today ?

But to her utmost surprise, Amelia ended up turning back to face her. She knew Maggie meant no harm, and she wouldn’t judge. So it was actually easier for her to talk than if Meredith had been the one coming to her room.

\- Teddy’s pregnant. It’s Owen’s. She simply stated, her voice betraying her thoughts.

At those words, Maggie played along and stroke her shoulder, comforting her.

\- Oh Amelia… I’m so sorry. Did you break up ?

\- I… I’m giving him time. To… choose I guess.

She then sat up, her shoulders instantly going down as she tried to find a position that wouldn’t hurt. But her day had been long and full of stress and emotion. Maggie feared she was going to crack.

She felt thankful, in that moment, Amelia went to them rather than going to score drugs or have a drink. She was so proud about her progress.

\- He’s gonna choose her, Maggie, she said with tears in her eyes, voice breaking. I mean, why wouldn’t he ? She’s his best friend and he loved her for so long and… She’s having a baby I could never give him. This is his dream.

\- Amelia… Maggie said softly. But that was all she could get out.

Reaching for her hand, she felt useless again as her sister was crying. But even if she couldn’t guess the outcome of it all, she then remembered about that day she made everything in her power to push Link into Amelia’s arms, worried about that future revelation.

That’s when it hit her. This day, she had been given a knowledge about Owen. One she never confessed to Amelia and that could help her right now. She decided to speak up.

\- Do you remember when I tried to hook you up with Link ? She asked, praying for Amelia not to make one plus one about this.

\- Yeah. What about it ?

Maggie sighed, both relieved she was oblivious to it, and trying to find the best way to phrase it. But quoting Owen was enough for what she wanted to prove.

\- At one point, we were in surgery. Owen and I. And he wondered why I was acting that way and pushing him back. So he told me something.

Amelia was now completely focused on what Maggie had to say. She was practically eating her words, waiting for a bomb to drop. Only it was a beautiful lovely one which was about to blast her heart into pieces.

\- He told me you weren’t an impulse or a wimp. That you, Betty and Leo weren’t. That he was not on a rush with you. And if it was one, it was the best impulse of his life.

At these words, big tears started to fall down Amelia’s cheeks. In that instant, she was given hope, and she didn’t know if she should take it. But she was mostly at a total disbelief over Maggie’s reveal.

\- He… he said that ? She asked incredulously, still baffled.

With a comforting touch over her knee, Maggie proceeded to kill her doubts. 

\- Yes, he did. You may not believe it right now, but I think he’ll come back to you. He just needs time and you just gave him that. I don’t think he’ll choose Teddy. He’ll be here for her and the baby, because he’s a great man. But you’ll get Owen back.

\- You really think so ?

With a small smile, Maggie nodded, and Amelia opened her arms and fell into a big embrace with her sister of heart. Hugging her back, Maggie stroke her hair gently, while Amelia was thankful for her being here.

\- Thank you so much, Maggie.

And now more than ever, she felt lucky to have found a family in her.


End file.
